Voting for Administrators - Leg Two
Last time, our twelve administrator nominees battled it out for the most amount of support votes. We took the top seven, added a new nominee, and now we have our final eight! Vote in the next twenty four hours to continue helping to select your future administrator. This time, up to two support votes and two oppose votes. Note that this is getting more intense, so don't just vote for someone cause they're your good friend. Rules #As stated above, up to two oppose votes and up to two support votes. As many neutrals as you like. #If you oppose someone, you must give a valid reason for your oppose. All oppose votes used to cheat another nominee's ratio will be deleted. #Do not add nominees to the list. #Do not vote for yourself. How to Vote #Under the nominee's username that you are voting on, Add one of the following templates: , , or . "SVote" is for support vote, "NVote" is for neutral vote, and "OVote" is for oppose vote. THE TEMPLATES ARE CASE SENSITIVE!!! #After the template, put your argument/reason for your vote. #Lastly, like always, put the user template, . Please, i'm getting tired of fixing these. #Click here to see an example. Metanuki You are a great guy. You always give me a good laugh and can make a great admin. He is really great in supervising and has the skills required for this position: Authority, Attendance, and Respect. Support: Meta always seems sincerley freindly, and shows up on chat about every day, and always moderates the chat fairly. He is also crazy funny. JRO123 (talk) 19:57, September 27, 2013 (UTC) You're a great guy. Zach/Meta is an amzing friend, he's nice, he enforces the rules, he is respectful. He also is a wonderful CM, so that's a plus. 11:17, September 28, 2013 (UTC) DegrassiFTW27 You're a really nice guy, and I wish you the best. he needs to be one, he is very helpful and is amazing at welcoming people. Degrassi is frequently on the chat, and is always friendly on the chat. He also roleplays and moderates fairly and is great at Chris. 19:59, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Degrassi is a great dude (then again he could be a serial killer in real life but eh) and I can trust him he's a great Chris (mine's better) anyway i would so nominate this dude. BoogieMango Rj3ful1 He is a pretty cool dude and is an amazing Admin on my wiki! Heonzo100x He knows how to run things and would be seriously produceful and helpful. Plus he's super nice which is a good bonus. Drfizwuz997xlol V.VonSchweetz }} Your allready one and you don't do a whole lot as one You will make an amazing admin, you are nice and treat people with respect. BatmanTDI You're a nice admin. Good luck. Sorry, but he needs to atleast improve his spelling, grammer, and punctuation skills before he can even be considered. Plus, I can honestly see him being biased when it comes to banning people and taking over. I get what Rocky is saying but Bat is the very few people I trust (unless it's vote out) so I vote him.